


Bloodlust

by kjonginexo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Happy Ending, M/M, a little tiny bit of angst, baekhyun's a vampire, cute sweet jongin, jongin's a human, kind of wanna punch baekhyun, like maybe five seconds, one shot gay stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 09:10:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14808425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kjonginexo/pseuds/kjonginexo
Summary: Baekhyun hid his feelings for Jongin by claiming it was lust and bloodlust combined.orBaekhyun being a clueless vampire who opposes feelings for humans but Jongin's just too cute to deny.





	Bloodlust

Baekhyun had always preferred the night time over the day, unlike others who were like him, he didn’t miss the sun on his face. Even when he was mortal he found himself always avoiding the sun since it would burn or blemish his porcelain fair skin, now as a vampire, he has a perfect excuse to avoid the sun. He didn’t want to die just yet, even if he had been alive for 4,000 years, he still had a life he wished to live, sights to see, he wanted to watch the world age with him even if the places around him looked new. Baekhyun watched the human species evolve in more ways than one; clothes, hair, makeup, architecture, transportation, technology, even something as simple as photography was changing. It amazed him to see so many brilliant minds, so many new ideas or trends being pushed forward, it almost overwrote all the bad things in the world.

It had been a while since he visited Seoul, his hometown, he found himself in awe at all the neon lights or the large billboard signs above as the warm air greeted him. Still humid, that hadn’t changed, even if he really wish it had. Baekhyun walked the streets that were smooth tar instead of cobblestone like he was used to, phone in his hand as he followed the navigator to a club he had been wanting to go to since he arrived last night. It was a vampire run club, he only heard about it through a mutual friend, Jongdae. Jongdae was able to get a whole blood bag for a cheap price and didn’t have to hunt; Baekhyun liked to hunt as much as the next guy but he had a nice outfit on. He didn’t want blood to stain the collar of the shirt, especially since it’s white.

The club looked like a warehouse with a gold neon sign, ‘Bloodlust’ is the name, it almost made Baekhyun snort. He stepped inside nonetheless, deciding not to judge a book by it’s cover and stepped inside after flashing his fangs to the bouncer who only nodded and let him in. He heard the humans behind him whine in protest behind the red velvet rope, if only they knew it was because he was a vampire he got VIP access. The inside was nicer than the outside, judging by the marble interiors with gold accents. The floors were a milky white marble with glass tables and a glass bar to match with white leather couches and barstools with gold accents. The lighting was dark with soft gold rays flashing in a few spots, the tables with their own gold table lamps. It was well done Baekhyun had to admit, he proceeded to step further into the club.

The only negative aspect of being a vampire would have to be the enhanced senses. Baekhyun didn’t mind an enhanced sense of taste since sometimes he could taste the differences in blood (his favorite was O-), he didn’t mind enhanced hearing since he could hear people say how beautiful he is, he didn’t mind the others until it came to smell. Sweat and alcohol masked over the air freshener of the club, but even the air freshener smelled bad. That was perhaps the only bad thing about the club, he noticed the smell of sweat came in waves as he pushed through the crowd and bumped into a few people. He could smell the difference between vodka, bourbon, gin, scotch, etc, it was all a little too overwhelming for him.

He made his way over to an empty table, climbing up on the stool with his fingers tapping against the glass, listening to conversations from people across the club while his other hand held up his chin with his hand. He had people who thought he was stunning, men and women both, and it made him smug that they thought of him in such a way since he knew it as well. White button down shirt and black slacks with black dress shoes, red lip stained lips, black sparkly smokey eyes with gemstones pressed to his inner corners, messy black hair but styled in a way to make it look coordinated. He didn’t take an interest in them though, he didn’t take an interest in people who wanted him to take in interest in them.

Vampires are predators in every form of the word, whether it be for meals or for someone to come home with them for the night, they enjoyed breaking down their prey. Baekhyun enjoyed the hunt, those who played hard to get or those who genuinely were hard to get, innocents, he wanted to break down his prey so he could be satisfied fully. A cliche predator, so his best friend called him, Jongdae wasn’t one for hunting or being much of a vampire at all for the matter. He’s married and looking to adopt with his wife rather than traveling around the world like Baekhyun looking for the next hunt. Baekhyun thought it was foolish of Jongdae to live out a life as if he were with a pulse again, but he bit his tongue and kept quiet.

He was ready to hunt and normally he kept his eyes peeled for the most vulnerable prey but that would seem to be the entire club since it was full with wasted adults. Even the caged dancers by the front of the stage weren’t as vulnerable as every drunk person dancing with their drink sloshing in their cups. He sighed, inaudible to the human ear but it certainly could be heard in his own. Eyes closing as he focused on sounds, but instead of a sound, it was a smell he was certain he didn’t pick up earlier. Vanilla, honey, and chamomile tea. It wouldn’t leave his nostrils after his eyes opened, immediately slinking off the chair to follow the scent that only seemed to grow stronger.

Pushing past people going up the stairs of the club towards the bathrooms, he noticed a tan man with a hand wrapped around his neck with a snarling vampire glaring him down. Normally, Baekhyun would have ignored him and went about his own business, but the tan man smelled too sweet, Baekhyun knew he would be dead in a matter of seconds if he didn’t step forward. “Let him go,” he said rather calmly, watching as both heads turned to look at him. The man held against the wall whimpered pathetically, as if he were trying to communicate to Baekhyun to leave, but Baekhyun knew he was in no danger. “Why? Is this your human? I don’t smell your blood in him.” Baekhyun inhaled quietly, inhaling the vampire’s scent. The vampire didn’t smell like a certain rose perfume that older vampires than him had, but rather one of lilacs, meaning he was younger than Baekhyun by a couple thousand years. “No, but I am older and stronger than you. Back away from the human and you live.”

The vampire looked at the shaking man against the wall and with a snarl and scoff, he yanked his hand from the man’s throat and pushed himself away. “Have fun with him, seems like a square.” Baekhyun snorted, rolling his eyes, calling after the sulking vampire. “Maybe it’s because you were a few seconds away from killing him,” Baekhyun turned now to the human curled in a ball on the floor, and with more self control than he could ever think of mustering, he went over to him and crouched down. “Are you alright?” The man jumped away from Baekhyun’s cold hand on his shoulder, looking at him with tears brimming his eyes. “Please don’t hurt me, I just came here to work, please.” Baekhyun pursed his lips together and took a seat on the floor, inhaling the intoxicatingly strong sweet scent; he could feel himself become more sated and calm the longer his self control wore on. “I’m not here to hurt you, I just saved you, okay? I’m Baekhyun, what’s your name?”

The man lifted his head all the way, carefully wiping under his eyes to not distort his makeup and with a sniffle he turned to look at Baekhyun. “Jongin,” Jongin, Baekhyun liked the name and felt a smile curl on his lips with his fangs resting against his bottom one. “Cute, I like your name, Jongin-ah. I’ll walk you downstairs, what time is your shift done?” Baekhyun asked as he stood up, extending his hand out to the man who looked up at him wearily but ended up slipping his hand into Baekhyun’s. A little gasp fell from Jongin’s mouth at the sudden strength Baekhyun acquired to help him up, but he spoke softly afterwards.“Three in the morning, it’s 12 now. Why?” Baekhyun turned now, holding Jongin’s hand still as he guided the man downstairs. “To walk you home, vampires are predators and baby, you’re natural prey.”

Jongin’s gulp was audible in Baekhyun’s ear, he could feel the warm hand squeezing his tight. “You’re not going to kill me, are you?” Baekhyun shook his head with a snort, letting Jongin guide him over to the cages as one of the dancers was just finishing his shift. “No, if that were the case you would’ve been dead along with that vampire.” He spoke the truth but it still made Jongin shiver and release Baekhyun’s hand. “I guess you can walk me home,” he said quietly, scratching the back of his neck as Baekhyun nodded and sat down at the table right next to Jongin’s cage. “I’ll be here, waiting.”

 

True to his word, Baekhyun waited. He didn’t dance with anybody, or look at anybody else, he even sent away people who came to flirt with him. Baekhyun had his prey in mind, and he knew Jongin was the innocent type; the type to see Baekhyun interested in him and nobody else. That and everyone reeked of alcohol or cigarettes, Baekhyun preferred the smell of chamomile tea with vanilla and honey that the dancer had. While he didn’t look at anybody else, his eyes were specifically glued to the man twirling around the pole in the cage who had gold glitter against his half naked body. The sheen of sweat made him glow even more, if it were possible, Baekhyun had only realized then how beautiful Jongin truly was.

Taller than him with gold skin, dark thick black hair that had more hair parted to the right but still some strands against the left with a messy voluminous look to it. Eyes a warm golden brown with sharp cheekbones and a sharp jawline with pink plush full lips that had a natural pouty look to it. His shoulders were broad, chest was broad with abs that led down to a slender waist and sharp hipbones, full thick thighs and a pert ass. Baekhyun had to say that Jongin smelled and looked too sweet for his own good, he was sure to be vampire prey and not in the way Baekhyun was interested in him.

Surely there had to be a reason why Jongin smelled so delicious though, his mind reasoned, and he wanted to figure it out before any other vampires did but his only purpose with Jongin is to have sex with him once or twice and leave, not feed him and figure out the source of why he smelled like dessert. His brain shut off those thoughts when Jongin approached him in a white t-shirt that slightly clung to the sweat against his skin and sweats, hair matted to the back of his neck with a few loose strands here and there, Baekhyun believed he still looked beautiful. “Guide me to your house,” Baekhyun said confidently, watching as Jongin nodded timidly and took Baekhyun’s wrist, leading them out the club and down the sidewalk in the humid Seoul air.

It was quiet for a few moments, tense due to Jongin’s nervousness, Baekhyun immediately wanted to diffuse whatever tension Jongin had in his shoulders and anxieties in his mind. “Do you want to tell me what’s making you nervous?” He started, calmly and pleasant, he could sense Jongin’s eyes on the side of his face. “You’re making me nervous, you’re a vampire who’s walking me home.” Jongin said matter of factly, which Baekhyun giggled at. “Why does that make you nervous? You should feel protected if anything,” he paused, looking over at Jongin, “if anyone tries to hurt you I can fight them off with ease. There are many perks to a vampire walking you home.”

Jongin smiled faintly, Baekhyun could feel the tension and nerves leaving the other man’s system. Baekhyun took advantage of the moment to shrug Jongin’s hand off his wrist and to hold his hand, fingers laced together with a squeeze. Jongin held his hand in return, nodding with a sigh. “Promise you won’t compel me or do anything vampire-y to me?” Baekhyun laughed at that, squeezing his hand but nodded, looking back to Jongin and away from their hands. “I promise, I’m just walking you home. The only negative thing about this is, I know where you live and I can easily just show up anytime. I’ll be doing that, I want to learn more about you.” Jongin’s eyes widened almost comically, nearly falling from his skull.

“You want to learn more about me? Why? I’m just a human,” Jongin said through a pout, turning his head to face forward again and stop at a crosslight. Baekhyun had only one answer, and it was because Jongin smelled so good he just wanted to be around him and make the taller man his for a night, but instead he opted for something he knew Jongin would want to hear. “You’re the most beautiful person I’ve ever seen,” it wasn’t a lie but it also wasn’t the truth as to why Baekhyun had an interest in Jongin. He only realized how stunning the man was when he was dancing in the cage, but Jongin didn’t need to know that.

Jongin fell silent for a few moments making Baekhyun look over at him to see red cheeks and a shy smile. “Fine, I guess you can come around more often.” Jongin said quietly, and Baekhyun took that as a victory as they walked across the street to an apartment complex. “This is me,” Jongin said quietly, smiling as they approached the second building. “Which one is yours?” Baekhyun said quietly, looking up at the three story building, making Jongin snort faintly. “25D, thank you for walking me home. I’ll see you whenever you decide to pop in.” Baekhyun didn’t release Jongin’s hand, but instead squeezed it and flashed the other his most charming smile. “Or, you can give me your phone number so I can text you when I want to see you.” Jongin nodded, relaying his phone number and waved goodbye as he walked up to his apartment.

It was a small victory, but not the complete one. Fortunately, vampires are a patient predator, Baekhyun could wait for as long as he needed to in order to get Jongin in bed with him for one night and maybe the next. Baekhyun turned around to walk back to his hotel room with the smell of vanilla, honey, and chamomile tea still invading his nose.

 

Baekhyun awoke the next night with the smell still lingering in his nostrils, fangs pressed out against his bottom lip and puncturing the light pink flesh which made him whine quietly and retract them back into his mouth. Surely his bloodlust for Jongin was there but there was more physical lust he’d rather conquer before deciding on to feed on the man or not. Slipping out of the bed, he made his way over to his phone charged on the nightstand, hand running through his hair with a soft sigh as he checked his messages. Jongdae checking in, the usual, Sehun asking him to go on Instagram and check on this post (another gorgeous friend of his who he occasionally sleeps with), but nothing out of the ordinary.

He wasted compulsion time getting service for this new iPhone since he barely uses it, but now that he had gotten Jongin’s number, he figured what better time than now? He pulled up Jongin’s contact and shot him a quick text, asking if he could come over. Phone in hand, he made his way over to the mini-bar with small glass bottles of blood in it with labels. Baekhyun loved vampire hotels, always came with blood in the mini-bar free of charge so they wouldn’t have to do much feeding. Ever since vampires came out of the coffin, it became a much better existence for Baekhyun. He took out the O- and put it in the microwave for about five minutes, waiting for the blood to reach the right temperature.

The only sound in the room was the microwave whirring and the video playing on his phone from the Instagram post Sehun had linked him, it was a cute video of a small dog, Baekhyun and Sehun had a shared liking for those. The microwave beeped making him get up from his spot on the bed and pull the bottle from the microwave and sip down the blood, a smile on his lips at the taste until his phone dinged. ‘Yeah, you can come over.’ Jongin replied back, making Baekhyun’s night a far better one than he anticipated.

Skinny jeans and a plain black tee with light eyeliner, he set out into the night. Walking down the Seoul streets and breathing in the humid air, allowing himself to follow Jongin’s sweet smell back to his apartment. Vampires and werewolves have one thing in common when it comes to their scent of smell, they can scent mark a smell they like and track it, although for werewolves it’s commonly to find someone or something, for vampires it’s their prey. Baekhyun’s hands were stuffed in his pockets as he carried his confident stroll, making turns here and there where he felt it was needed and eventually found himself in front of the apartment complex thanks to Jongin’s scent. He would’ve used his vampire speed but the one bottle of blood wasn’t enough for him to do just that, he’d need more blood than what he’s been limiting himself to since his arrival in Seoul.

Baekhyun jogged up to 25D, knuckles grazing the door in a strong yet soft knock and stood back as he waited a few moments. His hearing could pick up rummaging along with Jongin humming, he had a nice voice now that he allowed himself to think of it, deep tone that carried itself like warm honey. The footsteps thudded closer but they maintained an elegance to them that made them seem light, airy, a dancer’s grace that Baekhyun only ever saw on stage in ballets. The doorknob jiggled now, snapping him out of his trance and swung open to reveal Jongin in a cream colored sweater that hung down to his knees and jeans, sleeves just hanging over his hands and hair in tousled manner. Baekhyun’s mouth went dry, and if it were possible, he knew a blush would’ve been on the back of his neck since Jongin looked absolutely adorable and dreamy in the soft attire. Instead, Baekhyun felt a warmth sprawl through his chest and a need to kiss the male.

“You can um, come in.” Jongin said quietly, stepping aside allowing Baekhyun to step through the threshold of his apartment. Baekhyun could feel Jongin’s nerves, he knew Jongin must have deliberated if he wanted Baekhyun in his house; it made him feel dirty in a way to think he was allowing Jongin to trust him just to throw him away after a night of fun. Baekhyun nodded and stepped inside, but the smell of Jongin’s house wasn’t the same as the smell of him. Jongin’s house smelled like the cinnamon candle burning in the living room, but Jongin standing next to him smelled like the sweet aroma that Baekhyun felt he couldn’t seem to get enough of.

“So what does a vampire want to do with a human like me?” Jongin asked, breaking Baekhyun’s trail of thought which made the shorter male fluster for not having a response at the moment before looking back up to Jongin. “I want to learn about you, some other things.” A date is what Baekhyun had in mind, he switched off his morals for a moment to think about what his prey would like, and he was sure his prey would unwind if Baekhyun had offered to take him out on a date. It was solely a predator and prey game in Baekhyun’s mind, but after Jongin blushed with a giggle on his lips, the butterflies in his stomach surely told him otherwise. He ignored those, however, and followed Jongin to sit on the suede couch after removing his shoes.

“Um, alright, what would you like to know?” Jongin asked as he moved to hug a pillow against his chest. Baekhyun mentally cooed at the sight but didn’t let himself sit on it for too long, moving topics on rather quickly. “How long have you been dancing?” He started there, a safe place, getting Jongin open and more comfortable about speaking about himself, get him to unwind so Baekhyun could bring up the proposition of a date without meeting harsh rejection. “Ever since I was four, maybe. I do ballet, but I do cage dancing at the club to make ends meet. You know, you gotta do what you gotta do.” Baekhyun nodded and sniffed the air with a deep inhale before his face screwed up in slight displeasure at a smell of a way too strong cologne. “Do you wear cologne?”

Jongin’s face scrunched in confusion before giggling and shaking his head, “No, that’s my best friend’s, Chanyeol. He wears really expensive cologne, says it helps get people into bed. I’m more than sure that’s bullshit but he lets me keep his sweaters like this one, so I don’t tell him that.” Jongin pointed to his sweater, Baekhyun felt a flare of jealousy circulate throughout his body and wasn’t able to shake it away immediately. He wanted Jongin in his bed, wearing his clothes, or at least let Baekhyun buy him clothes that he would wear in a size that would fit Jongin. “I see, well tell him his cologne is putrid, quote me if you must.” He said, trying to not have a bite to his tone, smiling as Jongin laughed with a nod and scoot closer to Baekhyun.

“I’ll tell him. But, Baekhyun, I have to admit, I’m not all that interesting. I dance, I like dogs, I eat chicken on a weekly basis, I only have one friend who wears bad cologne, I go to University for extra dance practices in the studios, and then I come home and sleep. I watch a lot of Marvel movies, I play video games, and I don’t know, that’s about it.” Baekhyun smiled, not thinking through as he lifted his hand to brush his fingers ever so gently over Jongin’s cheek, moving hair away from his eyes shortly after. “You’re interesting, I like everything you told me about you.” Baekhyun retracted once he felt the heat of Jongin’s face against his fingers, liking the feeling of butterflies in his stomach at seeing Jongin blush. Then again, he ignored it, Jongin was his prey and he won’t fall victim to a human like Jongdae did.

“Thank you, you’re sweeter than the other vampires I’ve met.” Baekhyun’s eyebrows furrowed, sweet is a word he wouldn’t be described with on a normal basis but in comparison to other vampires, he was sure Jongin had met the worst. Especially dancing on a pole in a nightclub meant for vampires. “What do you mean by that?” Jongin sighed quietly, scratching the back of his neck with a frown on his lips.

“They make me feel like I’m just good for feeding or sex, like I’m nothing but a blood bag or sex on legs. They treated me like prey, told me I was prey, I haven’t had good experiences which is why I felt so reluctant to let you be around.” If Baekhyun felt filthy earlier, he certainly felt like he was rolling in the mud with Satan himself after hearing that. Baekhyun pasted on a smile though, ignoring the guilt clouding his body, and softly cupped Jongin’s cheek. “I’m not like that, let me take you on a date, right now.” Jongin looked at him with wide eyes, lips parted cutely, Baekhyun cursed himself for feeling so enamored. “A date?” Baekhyun nodded, standing up with his hand extended out. “A date, you don’t have to say yes, but you would do me the greatest honor in the world by doing so.”

Baekhyun waited with a charming smile on his lips as Jongin seemed to contemplate every option in the world before hesitantly lifting his hand to slide it into Baekhyun’s own, fingers intertwining together. “Okay.”

 

Baekhyun let Jongin choose a place to eat since Jongin had mentioned on the way out that he hadn’t eaten and well, Baekhyun doesn’t eat mortal food. He could take a bite or two now and then but it didn’t do anything for him besides make him drowsy. They sat at a hole in the wall chicken place that Jongin raves to be the best around, Baekhyun doesn’t doubt it by the way his eyes shine when he talks about his favorite platter to order. Baekhyun really liked the way Jongin talked about something he was passionate for, he may have liked the man more than he would lead on. He wouldn’t even lead it on to himself, thinking the thoughts were just a side effect of the scent on Jongin or that maybe he was playing his role of predator too seriously.

“Baekhyun, where’s your favorite place in the world to go?” Jongin’s voice brought him out of the trance, watching as the plush lips wrapped around the straw with a smile. Baekhyun so terribly wanted to kiss those lips, perhaps later he would, he’d give anything to kiss Jongin at least once. “Right here with you of course.” Jongin whined with a blush coating his cheeks, swatting at Baekhyun’s arm, “be serious.” Baekhyun chuckled at how weak his tone was but nodded, folding his arms to rest beneath his chin. “I was born here, but I only come back when I have no where else to go. My best friend is getting married and my other best friend is in Japan, so Seoul definitely isn’t my favorite place,” he paused, taking in the interest on Jongin’s face, he looked stunning so Baekhyun thought.

“I’ve travelled everywhere in the world and I suppose out of all my favorite places, Venice is my favorite. It’s romantic, the people are exquisite, but none of them could compare to you. Venice may be my favorite place, but I’d come back here anytime to see you.” Baekhyun finished with the most sincerity in his voice he had heard in a while, watching as Jongin hid his face beneath his hands for a few moments. Butterflies filled his body, an elated happy feeling at seeing Jongin so flustered at his words alone, it made him feel proud. “You’re a flirt,” Jongin retorted weakly, making Baekhyun snort. “Not really, I don’t have to try hard to get what I want. I’m really only flirting with you.”

That wasn’t a lie, Baekhyun knew how to play the game enough to not put in effort but with Jongin he wanted to put in the effort. Even walking him home last night was added effort he didn’t need, it may have been for the scent at first but after it was for something else, something that Baekhyun truly didn’t want to admit to. “Whatever,” Jongin waved his hand but Baekhyun being able to see the flustered smile and blush on Jongin’s lips told him everything he needed to know. The food came out in front of Jongin while Baekhyun was still milking through his first glass of water, Baekhyun enjoyed water more than most, even though he couldn’t age he felt like it made him look more alive. Even if he knew that weren’t true.

“Thank you,” Jongin thanked the waitress before lifting his fork to stab a chicken piece, shoving it in his mouth, and if it were possible Jongin was even cute when he ate. It was a bit ridiculous, how someone could be so beautiful. In all of Baekhyun’s existence he had come across beautiful people, Sehun being one, but Jongin managed to be more beautiful than all of those people combined. He sighed mentally, thinking about what Sehun could possibly think about this circumstance he’s caught himself in.

“Baekhyun?” Jongin asked, waving his hand across Baekhyun’s face with a laugh at Baekhyun being startled. “Ah, sorry, I was somewhere else.” Baekhyun said quietly, watching Jongin now shrug. “It’s okay, you’re pretty to look at. I wasn’t entirely defeated.” Baekhyun’s stomach churned with butterflies, shaking his head with a hand over his mouth. “You’re so cute, Jongin-ah.” Jongin giggled with a grin, stopping his eating for a moment before continuing and swallowing the food. “You fluster me, you’re very sweet.” Baekhyun hummed before sliding out of his side of the booth to sit next to Jongin, running his fingers along his arm, smiling victoriously when Jongin didn’t make an effort to pull away.

“For you, baby.” Jongin finished the remnants of his food, wiping his mouth before gently taking Baekhyun’s hand in his own, lacing their fingers together. “I want something from you, but please don’t make me regret it.” Baekhyun quirked an eyebrow, looking at Jongin. “Why would you regret it?” Jongin looked down at their hands, watching as Baekhyun’s thumb moved across his knuckles. “I haven’t dated in a while, dancing and getting out of a club kind of came first, but you’re nice and a pleasant surprise. So, please don’t make me regret wanting something from you.” Baekhyun nodded, ignoring the guilt, turning to face Jongin. “What would you like?”

Jongin smiled, lifting his head to look up at Baekhyun. “A kiss, if that’s okay.” Baekhyun broke out into a blinding grin, for someone who didn’t like the sun his smile sure had it beat in brightness. Baekhyun slipped his hand now to cup Jongin’s cheek after removing it from the other’s, the other hand resting on the back of his neck. His eyes fluttered shut once Jongin’s did and leaned forward, softly pressing his lips to Jongin’s full ones, getting lost in the feeling of his lips against his own. The taste was sweet, not quite the scent that he was allured to, but it was sweet like sugar with a little saltiness from the natural taste of his lips.

Jongin pressed back in a short amount of time, a smile on both their lips and the warmth radiating from Jongin is all Baekhyun could focus on. For a moment though, it felt like Baekhyun was warm, even though he was sure his body was almost uncomfortably cold. The kiss was simple and sweet, pulling away after a few moments with Jongin smiling down at him with a red blush on his cheeks; if Baekhyun could blush he could be sure a red color would be on his cheeks to match. “I’ll be right back, okay?” Jongin mumbled, leaning over to kiss Baekhyun’s cheek before sliding out of the booth.

Baekhyun sat with a dopey grin on his face until his phone rang, Sehun’s name across the screen. He pressed the answer button and answered with a cheerful tone, “Hey Sehunnie, guess where I am?” Sehun giggled into the phone, “please say Japan, no one is giving me good action here.” Baekhyun rolled his eyes, resting his elbow on the table to hold up his head. “No, Seoul. I met a man who is prettier than you, I’m afraid.” Sehun gasped into the line, making Baekhyun snort. “I’m absolutely sure that isn’t possible, vampire or human?” Baekhyun felt a smirk tug on his lips, running a hand through his hair. “Human, I don’t know, this one’s different.” Sehun now sighed, “what are you doing? Turning into Jongdae? What’re you going to do? Marry and love something that’s meant to feed you?”

Baekhyun bit on his lip, sighing before shaking his head. “No, he’s my prey, Sehun. He smells like something I’ve never smelled before in my life, good, sweet. I want him for a night.” It was a lie through his teeth and he knew it, especially since the queasy feeling coursed through his body after he said it. “So that’s what you think of me?” Jongin’s voice caught him off guard, making Baekhyun jump and drop the phone on the table with his face falling, shaking his head, but Jongin didn’t let him speak. “I’m just prey to you? My blood smells good to you? I’m a pretty one night stand to you? That’s all, I get it. Fuck off and don’t come to my apartment to find me. I don’t want to see you again. You fucking vampires, all the same, I regret everything about this. I really thought you were different.”

Jongin stormed out the door leaving Baekhyun there with a frown on his face, staring pitifully down at his phone. He picked it up, pressing the phone to his ear. “I’m going to take a guess that you lied to me so I wouldn’t ream you.” Baekhyun sighed quietly, resting his chin on the table. “He’s special, makes me feel things, I don’t want to feed on him or use him for a night. It may have started that way but I feel things. I’ve only known him for one night, well, now two, but I want to get to know him more, kiss him more, Sehun.” Sehun sighed, humming quietly before mumbling quietly. “I think you’re fucking stupid but go to where he is tomorrow and tell him what you told me, and I hope he forgives you.” Baekhyun nodded and hung up before Sehun could say goodbye.

 

He followed Jongin’s scent to the club, it seemed more spiked as he walked in the door, following it towards the back of the club where there were couches. Jongin was half naked in his dancers uniform, wearing the gold boy shorts with gold sparkled across his body with panic across his body as Baekhyun could practically smell both the fear and the blood radiating off him. A flare of anger swirled in his body as he approached the vampire draining Jongin who had tears down his face, shaking his head weakly now; Baekhyun could see his strength was weakened, he knew he was dying. Baekhyun gripped the vampire by the shoulder and yanked him off, baring his fangs with a hiss and watched as the other vampire dripping with blood did the same.

“This isn’t your human, fuck off, vampire.” Baekhyun covered Jongin with his own body, shaking his head with a snarl. “He is mine,” he smelled the air again to find lilacs, shaking his head. “You are weaker than me, find someone else to feast on. Not this one.” The vampire wiped Jongin’s blood with his wrist and walked off after a final hiss, leaving Baekhyun to turn to Jongin barely breathing on the couch as he straddled his waist. “Jonginnie, stay with me, stay with me, please.” Baekhyun bit into his wrist, watching his own blood pour against his wrist before pressing it to Jongin’s lips, tears welling in his eyes. “Drink, c’mon baby, drink.” Jongin weakly moved his hand to cover Baekhyun’s wrist, half lidded eyes looking up at Baekhyun but he drank making Baekhyun wince while his other hand ran through Jongin’s hair.

He noticed the pale skin starting to tan again, the sullen rings beneath his eyes disappearing and Baekhyun pulled away once he noted Jongin’s health had returned. Baekhyun didn’t move from Jongin’s waist, feeling every course of emotions circle through him. Jongin didn’t know it but Baekhyun had marked him as his, Baekhyun only knew he was marked since he could feel everything Jongin felt. Marking for vampires differs from werewolves, vampires need their partners to feel emotions for them, werewolves didn’t. Baekhyun ran his thumb over Jongin’s cheek, staring down at the other male who blinked blearily up at him. “You came for me,” Jongin rasped out quietly, Baekhyun nodded and smiled faintly.

“I came to apologize but I see I needed to save you, baby. I didn’t mean what I told Sehun, he knows the truth. I just said what I did so he wouldn’t yell at me for being a weak vampire.” Jongin laughed quietly, leaning his head back against the couch, closing his eyes. “Why should I believe you?” Baekhyun could feel the hesitance in Jongin, Baekhyun knew they would be marked forever and the thought of not being able to feel him anymore terrified him, he just wanted Jongin to know somehow he was being true. “I can feel everything you’re feeling, I’ve marked you by having you drink my blood to heal. Vampire and human markings only work when both feel mutual about one another. The thought of not being able to feel you anymore is terrifying, and I don’t want that. I want to know everything about you and if we don’t fall in love, it’ll be okay. I want us to have a chance, and I want you to know that you’re beautiful inside and out to me.”

Jongin stared up at him before leaning up to press a soft kiss to Baekhyun’s mouth, smiling against it, shaking his head faintly and cupped both his cheeks. “Silly vampire. Fuck me over again and I’ll find a way to break our marking.” Baekhyun chuckled but pressed a gentle kiss to Jongin’s lips in return, humming faintly. “Okay baby, I won’t fuck you over again. Let me take you on a redo date,” Jongin smiled and nodded with a giggle escaping his lips, Baekhyun was sure he felt warmth for the first time in 4,000 years.

**Author's Note:**

> SORRY IF THIS SUCKED but i tried my best ok.


End file.
